


Lonely

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Cheating, F/M, fem!Yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: "Cheating is a choice, not a mistake, Yugi. I won't let you forget that."





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Owlteria's fanart from Tumblr and the little caption. Check her out - her art is phenomenal and she's multifandom.
> 
> Also, full disclosure, I realize Seto will never actually calm down in canon, but I'm having age tame him a little.

When this finally comes to light, there will be many excuses.

_“It didn’t mean anything.”_

_“Is was a mistake.”_

_“An accident, nothing more.”_

_“A momentary weakness, a fancy.”_

_“He’s just a bastard who doesn’t care.”_

_“She’s a whore.”_

He was well aware of this. He knew the outcomes and what they would think once this little patch of shade come out of hiding. He was entirely prepared for this, had psyched himself up for this very ending.

Gods, kissing her was intoxicating. She made these little panting noises, leaning forward without thinking about it to chase his lips, as though parting from him suffocated her. He supposed, in a way, that was more than a little correct.

* * *

It had almost been a game, at the time. Flirt with Wheeler's girlfriend and see how far it would go. See how much it would rile the blonde, make the idiot crazy jealous. He almost felt bad doing it to her, but if there was anyone in the world equipped to handle Wheeler's inevitable bullshit, it was Yugi. 

But she flirted back.

Tentative, always hushed and subtle, but she did. She touched him more, too. Fingertips skating across the inside of his palm, his wrist; arms brushing, closer than they needed to be; choosing to talk to him over all the other morons at her disposal. She would ask him all about his company, wheedle out issues and help him resolve them. She always sat next to him, peered up at him past her bangs and her eyelashes and smiled that little, sweet smile that she never had anymore. Wheeler was good for one thing - sucking the life out of those around him. Yugi was just his most evident victim. 

One night, gathered all together at a club, Yugi asked Wheeler to dance. A soft request, but he scoffed and dismissed her like she was crazy. The strong stance of her small shoulders drooped a fraction.

"Okay." Was her meek reply, turning and walking away a little, standing at the edge of the dancefloor wistfully. Her arms were crossed across her stomach in a pitiful display. She stood there, beyond Wheeler's attention, for two songs before she turned to sit down again. Then she noticed him, standing across the club at the bar in all black. She checked around her, perfectly unhurried, before melding into the bodies and making her way towards him. She was almost pressed against him when she stopped. 

He looked down at her, one hand cupping his glass and the other braced on the bar. She gave him that same sheepish smile, unhindered by prying eyes this time. Those purple eyes danced with intrigue. 

"What brings the famous Seto Kaiba out here?" She asked, coy as ever. 

It was no match for his directness. "I saw you walk in with your hyena pack." Immediately, she jumped to defend them, but his smirk stopped her. "And that worthless boyfriend of yours. I noticed he didn't buy you a drink."

She looked away and he realized what kind of gold he'd struck.  _She was ashamed of him._ He leaned down, hair teasing along her cheek. 

"Shall I?" He murmured, voice lowered and rumbling. 

Her breath was shaky, even in the deafening boom of the club, and those tiny hands rose to grasp gently at his shirt. She was trembling, just a fine little thing, but she pulled him closer. 

"I would like that."

The game was getting away from him, but he was too curious to know how far this rabbit hole went. After all, Yugi had a history of dating assholes. She might have a thing for him after all. 

She accepted the drink he ordered for her, taking the rich alcohol without a wince or a stumble. He was impressed.

"Will you dance with me?" She asked, softer than before, hand running down his arm to hold his wrist loosely. 

"Yes." The decisive answer seemed to please her greatly and she wasted no time pulling him onto the dancefloor. 

He was not expecting the way she moved against him, how she wound herself around him, twisted in his arms, ground against his crotch, twined their fingers together. It was hopelessly intimate and he found himself responding without his permission. That was the first time he kissed her; leaning up into him, her arms around his neck as they swiveled their hips into hard base line. He almost didn't know what to do with the handful of firm asscheek, the golden bangs caressing his face. She lost herself in the moment, one hand in his hair and the other digging her nails into his shoulder. 

Then she came back to.

She ripped herself away from him, hand over her mouth, chest heaving. Her eyes were wide and terrified, a healthy dose of shame settling in the longer she looked at him. The tears started to well and regret washed over him for one of the few times in his life. 

_I didn't want to hurt her._

"I'm so sorry." She rushed, turning and fleeing. He watched her go, running to the collection of tables Wheeler was still perched obliviously on, grabbing her jacket but not pausing for questions before damn-near running out of the club. Serenity was the only one to follow her, but the redhead came back a few moments later, face still puzzled. 

* * *

There was a knock on his office door. 

"Come in."

It closed a lot more gently than normal and he glanced up, catching sight of Yugi's baggy eyes and messy hair. Bad enough the girl dressed like she was attending a bondage convention, but she couldn't tame her hair either. 

"Yugi."

"What the hell did you do to me?" She demanded. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Pardon?"

"What the hell did you do to me?" She repeated, a little more vehemently, a little more scared. 

"You'll have to be more specific. We have plenty of history."

"You kissed me. I kissed you. We kissed. And now I can't stop-" She took a deep breath, trying to orient herself. "I've never wanted you before in my life. But one moment on a dancefloor and now I can't get you out of my head. What the hell kind of nonsense did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything. You were the one doing most of the grinding."

She collapsed into one of his guest chairs, head in hands, and started to cry. 

 _That's it._ He thought.  _I finally did it. God damn it, I hurt her._

He sighed under his breath, standing and walking around the table, crouching down in front of her.  _Really, who else would get me on my knees to talk to them?_

"What are you crying for?"

"I'm so  _fucking lonely._ " She hissed, clutching her hair and crying harder. "It feels like I should be doing more, but  _there's nothing left to do_. And then you come along, and I know you were doing it to get at Joey, but it was just so  _warm_ , so  _real and natural_. I'd gotten used to it, but then you just had to come along and ruin it, all for a joke. So Joey will get jealous and you get to laugh at him. Fuck. This is the worst."

He scowled, angry at himself before he could repress the emotion. 

"So you knew about that, huh?"

She looked up for just a moment, eyes red and raw and  _wounded_ , before she slapped him as hard as she could. " _Of course I knew_. I've been played my whole life! You think I can't tell when you're doing it, of all people?!"

Idly, he rubbed the stinging cheek with a thick sigh. "I deserved that."

She was shaking as she stared him down and he admired the resilience it took to look so fearless when so torn up.

"Yes, you did. And you should have fucking known better." It was her turn to scowl and for just an instant, they were in the sandy plane of Egypt and she was Atem, scowling in disappointment. It stung as little else did.

"I should have known better?"

She slumped against the chair again and head falling off to the side. "Joey's got better things to do that afford me any attention. He didn't even notice that you spoke with me. He didn't notice that shameful display at the club. I'm not his top priority in any situation, dueling aside."

"What an idiot."

She blinked. "Huh?" 

He leaned up, taking her lips with his, growling with satisfaction when she melted under him and started to gently paw at his business suit. When she started to mewl, he pulled away, catching her gaze. Whatever she seen in there made her breath freeze in her chest. She overcame it and sat up, pulling him in for another kiss, more demanding on her end, her fingers burying themselves in his hair and pulling, guiding. He rumbled back, pleased, before pushing her back down into the chair. 

"Cheating is a choice, not a mistake, Yugi. I won't let you forget that." He said, hand running through her hair. "You do this, its on purpose."

She swallowed thickly. "And you?"

He raised and eyebrow. "I already know what I'm doing. Wheeler can hate me all he wants, you pep squad can blame until the end of time. I get what I want."

That coyness, meekness was back. "And what is that?"

His gaze narrowed, intensified. "I want you."

She ran her hands through her bangs, a slightly hysterical laugh on her lips. "Gods, this is so crazy. I want you so bad."

"I'm right here."

"You're not just going to tell me to leave him?"

He rolled his eyes. "I told you not to date the moron, so I already know you won't listen to me. Not to mention I  _am_ well aware of your bleeding heart. You don't want to hurt him. Besides, the look you gave me on the dancefloor was unlike any I've ever seen you give him. I already won."

* * *

As the months passed by, he realized how invested in her he'd become. He took extra care and pains to make sure she was comfortable in his home (somewhere no one had ever been) and took more than a little joy in leaving marks she'd have to cover. She made him work for his turtlenecks, too, and he found himself dopily smiling, fingertips fluttering over the marks when he was alone in his office. 

Time seemed irrelevant in her presence. he wanted her around more and more and she was so willing to be there. Not even for sex - she would lay with him on his massive bed and watch shows, movies, play lazy board games and even the occasional game of cards-only Duel Monsters. It was easy and flexible and soft and he knew he was making that stupid face again with the way Mokuba was smugly smiling at him. 

"Shut up." He groused gently. Mokuba only smiled wider, wandering off with the files he'd come in for. 

He flicked open his tablet again, eyes studying the lines of Yugi's sleeping face, caught on camera in the early morning hours. He'd gotten up for a meeting and left her sleeping in his bed. She looked like an angel there, all wrapped up in a mountain of soft blue-white bedding, hand resting sweetly on the pillow next to her face. She was even better splayed out across those sheets, wearing nothing but her collar and bracelets and his white jacket. 

" _Kaiba!_ "

He dismissed the page, looking up just in time for Joey to storm in, Tea, Tristan and Duke hurrying after him, trying to stop him. 

"Wheeler." He acknowledged, saving his other projects. Something told him this would not be over quickly and he would not be thrilled to be a part of it. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Be more specific."

"You fucking seduce my girlfriend?!"

"Quite the accusation."

Wheeler stopped at the desk, breathless with rage, and tossed his card pendant onto the lacquered surface. Yugi had been wearing it around his mansion the other day, he recalled, and he had been looking for it this morning to wear to work. Hmm.

"Is this supposed to be proof?"

"I figured the fact you came to pick her up last night was more of a hint." Wheeler sneered. 

Huh. Perhaps this was going to get more interesting than he planned for. "And?"

Wheeler almost lunged across the desk, Tristan and Duke catching him just in time. Tea marched around the desk and slapped him across the face. 

"How dare you?!" She echoed, fury rolling off her. He scowled back.

"Careful, girl. That's assault."

She scowled back, far less intimidating. "You knew Yugi and Joey are together! And still- I thought even you would have more class than this!"

He continued to scowl, but turned from her in dismissal. He had been truthful with Yugi - they could hate him all they wanted to. It would not change what happened and what would continue to happen. He knew it, right in those little words she'd given him when she thought he was asleep last night. 

"Don't assume, then." He replied, making his stare extra icy for Wheeler. "And as for you - consider this; if you think I'm an asshole, consider how frigid you've been to drive her to  _me_."

That only fueled Wheeler further. 

"You should learn to control yourself, mutt." He said, grabbing his keys and briefcase before walking calmly from the room. "I'll give you six minutes to clear the building or you'll be arrested."

* * *

Yugi was sitting on his bed when he got home, playing with a puzzle cube and draped in one of his used dress shirts. 

"Beautiful."

Her gaze snapped up and she broke into a blazing smile. It hurt his heart to think he'll have to ruin it shortly. 

"You're home early." She scooted out of the bed and fluttered over to him, pushing up onto her toes for a greeting kiss. He leaned down, nuzzling their noses together for a moment before accepting her kiss. 

"Hmm." He dropped the briefcase and picked her up, bringing her back to the bed and laying crossways on it, her still in his arms. "I had an incident at work."

"What happened?"

He stroked the side of her face. "Wheeler knows and didn't take it well."

She sat up, eyes wide. "Joey knows?"

"Apparently, he was going to surprise visit you yesterday night. Saw me pick you up. And probably that kiss, too, before you got in the car."

She collapsed back into his arms, snuggling up to him. "Dammit."

"Mmm."

"What the hell am I going to do?"

"You've got three choices." He spoke, chin resting on her head. "One; you break up with both of us. Two; you break up with Wheeler. Three; you break up with me."

"Dammit." She breathed against his collarbone. "Dammit."

* * *

He didn't think it was lost on Wheeler that she had come to this place with him instead of on her own. 

"Joey." She started.

"What did he promise you? What did he guilt you with? What did he do?" Wheeler accused, rapid-fire.

She took a deep breath, gathering courage. "I'm sorry. I- I made a choice. I knew what I was doing. I knew that I chose to cheat. I knew I should have just left our relationship. Excuses are pretty worthless, so I won't offer you any. I can't fix this and I- I don't want to. I don't want  _us_ back. I should have just been up front about it."

The wind disappeared right out of his sails. "Yugi."

"I'm so sorry." She cringed, wringing her hands. "I didn't want to hurt you. Never. And I hope we can be friends still. But I don't think we were ever meant to be together as anything more than that."

"I understand." Wheeler sighed, in a rare show of maturity. "I know I wasn't the best to you. But why  _Kaiba_?"

She glanced back at him, still radiant even now. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't think there's any logic to it. His touch is so  _warm_."

Wheeler sighed again, body slumped in defeat, but pushed off the wall and walked towards her. He opened his arms and she hugged him tightly. He squeezed her tightly. "I don't want to lose a friend either, Yugi, especially one as wonderful as you. I guess this is just fate's way of making me pay for all those years I bullied you."

She didn't way anything - there was no good response to that, frankly. 

"Friends, then, Yug?"

She nodded. "Yes, please, Joey."

"You'll have to give me a while to get back in the groove, but I'll be there." Wheeler promised, letting her go and putting his hands in his pockets. "Good luck with that douche bag."

"Joey!"

"He stole my girl." Wheeler groused back. "I've got all the rights in the world to call him names."

"Still." She sighed.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Tea." Wheeler shifted, turning and walking away. "Gotta let her know that I didn't kill anybody. Have a good night, Yugi."

"You too, Joey." She called to his retreating back. When Wheeler turned the corner, disappearing from sight, she finally turned to face him, leaning against his sportscar across the street. His eyes glowed in the darkness. She followed them across the road, slumping into his arms in relief. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Will you still take me home with you?'

"Of course." He opened the door and she slid in, a fine trembling taking her hands. 

* * *

Wheeler and the pep squad never looked at him the same again, at once more and less leery of him. But Yugi's smile . . . 

Well, Mokuba still teased him about having her as his phone background. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
